Gibbs Family
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: A story about Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepherd and their three kids.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have been away for a while, and I wanted to start up writing again. I have decided to write about Gibbs and his family. DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS. Warning spanking in later chapters. Please Read and Review.**

 **Tony: Age 12**

 **Kate: Age 8**

 **Abby: Age almost 5**

 **Chapter 1**

The former gunnery sergeant looked into the mirror of the bathroom, thinking to himself, when did I get so gray. Jethro exited the bathroom and made his way over to his dresser and opened the second drawer, pulling out his NIS sweatshirt and pulled it on over his t-shirt. The man paused and looked at a framed photograph on his bureau and smiled brightly. The picture was of a younger Leroy Jethro Gibbs with his arms around a beautiful redhead by the name of Jenny. The man had married the woman of his dreams after a trip to Paris, for an undercover operation. Sadly, for Leroy, Jenny was away on business but was due to fly home tonight, after being away for a week, leaving Jethro to hold down the fort himself.

There was a sudden sound of a slamming door and crying, which brought the gunny back to reality. The agent stretched his arms out which caused his elbows to pop, and he did an about face and made his way over to the bedroom door, opening it he turned his head to see his youngest daughter banging on her older brother's door. Gibbs furrowed his brow and sighed walking over and scooping up the almost five year old in his arms, "Abs, honey, what's wrong?"

The tot hiccuped and Jethro wiped her cheeks, ridding them of her tears, "T-tony w-wont p-pway wif me." The child's lisp was something Jenny and Gibbs were working on, but whenever the little one gets upset it's more noticeable.

"Honey, Tony doesn't have to _pllay wwitth_ you all the time," Gibbs emphasized on the words that the child needed to work on. The father of three knocked on his only sons door. "D-d-daddy he blocked the d-door, he r-really doesn't wanna pllay w-withh me," Gibbs smiled as she got the words right, and he ruffled her hair, as he set the tot down. "Why don't you go see what your sister is up to, Abby, I will talk to Tony." Abigail grinned and hugged her father around the knees and then ran off to her big sister's room.

Gibbs tried his sons door, and it was barricaded like his young daughter had mentioned, the gunny knocked on the door, "Tony, it's me, can you open the door please?" Nothing "Anthony, come on please?" There was some movement, and footsteps and then a chair sliding across the hardwood floor. There was a clicking noise as the door creaked open, "Yeah dad? What's up?" Gibbs pointed to the bed, and the twelve year old walked over and sad on his Magnum PI bead spread. Jethro shut the bedroom door and picked up the desk chair and brought it over to his eldest child and he sat down.

The pair just stared at each other, Gibbs usually never the first to talk. Tony squirmed under the famous Gibbs stare, his eldest never wanting to to talk first, he was a lot like his father in that category. But then again he was only twelve and had years of practice to go. "Dad before you get all huffy..."

Gibbs frowned and lightly head slapped the boy, "I do not get huffy, now why don't you start again, Anthony." Tony looked down at his socks and then raised his head to meet his father's eyes, "S-sorry, dad, I just wanted to do my own thing, and Abby was annoying me. I know you want me to be nice to her all the time, but dad she is just soooo annoying, you don't see it, but she really is.

Gibbs chuckled a bit "Son she is almost 5, sisters are annoying, but you can't kick her out of your room, and then barricaded the door. Tony blocking the door is dangerous, what if there was a fire?" Tony opened his mouth to speak, Gibbs held up his hand "Let me finish, son, Abby is sensitive, you need to talk to her, tell her that you want to be left alone.

"Dad, Don't you think I tried that!" The brown haired child widened his eyes covering his mouth, as he stared at his father as he got 'the look'. "I'm sorry dad," the child looked down "I try really hard but she doesn't listen to me."

Gibbs sighed and took his finger, lifting his son's chin to meet his gaze, "I know you do son, and I promise I will talk to Abby, but in the future you need to talk things out with her first. Now why don't you go out and shoot some hoops, I will be out in a few minutes to join you."

Tony grinned huge and stood up and hugged his father around the neck "Thanks dad, I love you." Gibbs mussed up the boys hair "I love you to son." Gibbs swatted the boy lightly as his son ran out of the room. Gibbs stood up causing his knees to creek and the man made his way down to the room his two daughter's share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks for the review/s please continue to read and review my story.**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to continue with this. I have up and down days with my writing.**

The gunny walked down the hall and opened the door to his daughter's room, he turned the handle on the door and entered the room. Kate and Abby were on the floor playing with some of there barbie dolls. "Kate I want to talk to Abby, alone please." Kate just continued to play as Abby stood up and walked over to her bed and climbed up onto the Skull themed bed spread. Gibbs sighed and walked over and lifted his eldest daughter and set her on her feet, "Caitlin did you hear me?"

Kate crossed her arms and pouted "Daddy, you always take Tony's side. Abby told me everything, she is just being Abby." Kate looked up at her father, always protecting her little sister. "Kate, I do not always take his side, I am just going to talk to Abby, there is no need to worry, hun. Go downstairs and why don't you take out the ice cream, and we can all have ice cream, later. Kate grinned huge "Really daddy?" Gibbs nodded and bent down to kiss the child on the head, he chuckled a bit"Yes, now shoo." Kate smiled turning she ran out the door, shutting it on the way out.

Leroy walked over and picked up Abby, and sat back down, sitting her on his lap. The tot wiggled and turned to kneel on her father's knees, and she hugged him around his neck. "What do you want to talk about daddy?" Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Abby's forehead, "I just wanted to explain to you, hon, that Tony doesn't have to play with you all the time."

"B-b-b-but d-daddy," the tot whined, and Gibbs put his index to his youngest's lips, "Now honey, I know you are almost five..." Abby pouted "Daddy, I am four and free quarters!" Gibbs chucked and kissed Abby's cheek "Okay, okay, Abs four and thhhree quarters. Tony is older and sometimes he wants to do his own thing." Abby rubbed her tiny eyes, with tears forming in them. "D-d-daddy, d-does dis m-mean Tony w-won't wanna p-pway wif m-me ever?" The young child's bottom lip quivered, and her father wiped the tears, that had just started to roll down her cheeks, from her face, "No, no, sweety, he loves you. You know that, he enjoys playing with you. But when Tony wants time to himself, you need to understand that, and either play by yourself, or find Kate, mommy, or myself and we'll be happy to play with you," the older man smiled, causing his youngest to grin back at him, "Okay, daddy I undastand. You w-wont mind pwaying wif dolls?" Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud thump and a scream and then crying, the thump sounded like when a chair or stool with a body on it falls to the floor. The military man stood up with the toddler and walked fast down the hall and downstairs. Gibbs put Abby on her feet on the floor, and rushed into the kitchen.

What Gibbs saw before him was a stool tipped over, like he expected, and his eldest son applying ice to his sister's head. The boy turned as his father entered the room, "I didn't do it dad, I swear, Kate was standing on the stool to get something and the leg gave out." Gibbs silently cursed himself for not putting the rickety, old stools, that his father gave him, into storage. The older father knelt beside his daughter's side, "I believe you son, the stools were your grandfather's, they were old." The gunny wiped the tears from Kate's cheeks, not wanting to move the girl, just yet. "Son can you go ring Ducky, and tell him to come over? Also can you keep Abby out of the kitchen, I don't want her to worry." The boy nodded "Sure thing dad." As the boy left the room, Gibbs stood up and grabbed a paper towel, then wet it, kneeling down he applied the damp cloth to Kate's lip, where she bit when she fell.

"Kate you don't have to speak, but do you feel okay? I know your head hurts but other than that are you nauseous or anything?" The middle child hiccuped and said a barely audible 'A little' then added "My head h-hurts." Gibbs brushed the hair glued to her cheeks behind her ears, as the front door was opened and shut. "Sounds like Ducky is here, kiddo," as soon at the words were out of his mouth, the grandfatherly figure entered the room, with a bag and pillow in hand. Ducky knelt down and placed the pillow under young Caitlin's head and pulled a light out of his bag and checked her eyes. "Her pupils are dilated, Jethro, she could have a concussion. I do not want to jump to conclusions, so we can set her up on the couch and have her take some Tylenol. I will spend the night and if she gets worse we can take her to the hospital." Kate whined "N-n-nonono no h-hospital." Gibbs ran his callused hand against her cheek "You'll be fine, kiddo." The pair of older gents carefully lifted the girl up and made their way over to the couch and placed the child on it with a pillow under her head, and Gibbs placed a blanket over her.

Gibbs walked to the downstairs bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet pulling out the Cherry flavor Children's Tylenol and measuring out the correct amount. The older man placed the medicine back into the medicine cabinet, and took the liquid out to his middle child. Ducky was sitting at his daughter's feet, and Gibbs walked over and the child slowly sat up and took the medicine, "You'll feel better soon, kiddo." The child handed her father, the little cup back. "I h-hope s-so d-daddy." Gibbs bent down and kissed the child's forehead "Do you need or want anything, kiddo?" The child nodded slightly, "C-can you g-get T-tony, daddy?" The gunny smiled, Kate and Tony were always close. Sure Kate loved to do girly things with her mom and sister, sometimes, but she was more of a tomboy, always running around with Tony and his friends. "Sure sweetheart, I will go get him for you." Jethro stood up, his knees cracking, and made his way to the slider door, that led to the back yard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming, they are the better part of my day to see all the alerts, reviews, and follows :)**

Tony was in the sand box playing with his younger sister, they were building a sand castle. Abby was covered from head to toe with sand, typical for the little monkey. The twelve year old watched as his father made his way across the freshly mowed lawn. When the gunny got to the sand box, he squatted down and ruffled his youngest's hair causing some specks of sand to fall "Looks like my little monkey needs a bath," the younger tot wrinkled her nose and huffed, "Nonono daddy, I am havin' to much fun wif Tony." Gibbs chuckled "I know hun, but Kate wants to see Tony, and mommy is coming home tonight and we want to look our best, and not like a sand monster." The older man tickled her sides causing her to giggle.

"Dad, how is Kate?" Tony looked into his father's eyes, with a hint of sadness "Son, she is doing alright, she hit her her head, she wants you, Ducky is with her now. So go see her, I am going to go give this little monkey a bath." The boy looked at his father and smiled "Okay, dad." The boy stood up, brushing the sand from his knees and the seat of his pants, and made his way to the house. Once inside the boy kicked his shoes off and made his way into the den. As the boy walked into the room, Ducky stood up, and embraced the young lad. "Anthony, my dear boy, how have you been?"

"I'm alright, Ducky." The young boy lifted the girl's legs and sat down, placing them on his lap. "Anthony you keep an eye on your sister, while I start cooking dinner." As the medical examiner left the room, Tony reached and brushed a strand of hair behind Kate's ear. "Kate are you feeling okay?" The girl nodded "I feel b-better now Tony. My head still hurts a b-bit. Can we watch a movie?" Tony grinned and grabbed the remote "Classic?" Kate rolls her eyes "Tony of course. Would you have it any other way?" Tony chuckled and put on the movie ' _The Godfather_.' The boy not caring about what his father thinks, hoping he won't get in to much trouble for showing his sister a rated R movie. "Tony sh-should we be watching this?" Tony patted his sister on the leg "Kate it's fine, it's not like you haven't seen some of the stuff in movies before." The eight year old wrinkled her nose unsure, and leaned forward to grab her glass and takes a sip of her ginger ale. The girl wasn't sure about this, but she trusted her brother.

Gibbs walked down the stairs carrying the toddler, he was shirtless, and his pajama pants were speckled with water. The gunny walked down the stairs the moment Jack Woltz finds the horses head in his bed. Gibbs looked at his son and daughter, Kate was covering her eyes, Gibbs huffed a bit, setting Abby down, the young girl ran into the kitchen to see Ducky. The older man walked over and grabbed the remote from his son and shut off the television standing in front of the device, with his arms crossed. "Anthony David Gibbs, what on earth do you think you're doing subjecting your sister to this movie?" Gibbs walked over and carefully moved Kate's legs, then lifted his son up with a swat, causing the boy to yelp."OW! Dad what the hell was that for?" That statement earned the boy another swat, causing Kate to wince, and then wince again because wincing hurt her head. "Anthony, you know why. This movie has to many things an eight year old should not be subjected to. Plus you shouldn't even watching this movie.." Tony, interrupted his father, who still had a hold of his arm, "Dad, I have seen this movie before, and..." The pair were interrupted when the front door opened, and Gibbs sighed happily when his better half walked in. The redhead smiled and set her bags down and walked over and pecked her husband on the cheek, "Do I even want to know?" Gibbs chuckled, "Don't worry, hun, I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." Tony opened his mouth "See? Even you know the movie dad," the boy stated as his father led him up the stairs.

Jennifer Gibbs walked over and bent down and kissed the middle child on the head, "How you feeling, sweetie? Your father called me earlier, and told me you hit your head." Kate nodded slightly "I d-did mom, I feel better then I did earlier." All of a sudden a whirlwind of a four year old ran into the room "Mommy!" The toddler squealed running to her mother, hugging her knees. "Well hey there, baby girl," Jenny brushed some flour out of the tot's raven colored hair, "What on earth are you doing in the kitchen?" Abby giggled "Ducky and me are cookin', mommy!" The woman smiled "Ohhh really?" The toddler nodded and grinned huge "Uh huh, we makin' pizza! And Choco chip cookies!" The excited tyke ran back into the kitchen, to finish helping Ducky.

Jen looked up as her only son, and her husband descended down the stairs. The gray haired man pushed his son lightly towards the couch, "Find a movie to watch," Tony smiled, "That's suitable for all viewers, Tony." They former gunny followed his wife into the kitchen, as Tony sat next to Kate, once again.

"Did you get in a lot of trouble, Tony?" The boy shook his head "Nah, not too much, Kate, just have to mow the lawn for a couple weeks, which is better than the alternative." Kate and Tony smiled, because they both could agree on that.

Once Jenny walked into the kitchen she hugged Ducky, "Hi Ducky, how are you?" Ducky smiled "I am doing well my dear Jennifer, did you have a nice trip?" The woman nodded, as she was followed into the room by Gibbs,, the kitchen smelling of pizza. Gibbs shook his head, chuckling, looking at his four year old daughter, who was on the counter, helping Ducky mix some ingredients for the cookies. The tot's black hair now white with flour, "Didn't I just give you a bath Abs?" The toddler giggled and nodded "Uh huh, you did, daddy." Gibbs looked at his wife, looking hopeful, and if she could read his mind, she chuckled, leaning forward she hugged him, kissing his bare shoulder. "I'll take this one." Jenny picked up the tot, and gave her Eskimo kisses "Come on baby girl, lets get you cleaned up, once again." Abby giggled and hugged her mother as she was carried up to the bathroom once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thanks for the review, wish I got more :) I love them, thank you everyone who keeps reading! :D**

 **Please give me any suggestions that you guys and girls might want to see :)**

Jenny walked back downstairs with the toddler in her arms, clean once again. Once downstairs, Gibbs and Ducky had pulled a small table and couple chairs out to the family room, and had it set with place mats and napkins, and the pizza was in the middle of the table. Once Jenny set Abby down, the tot ran into the kitchen, and a chair could be heard sliding across the wood floor of the kitchen. Gibbs sighed and followed the black-haired tot into the kitchen, watching as she pushed the, sturdy, chair over to the counter where the chocolate chip cookies reside.

""Abs what are you doing?" The tot proceeded to climb up onto the chair, which was right in front of the cookies. "I want a cookie, daddy." The tot grabbed at the plate of cookies, and the gunny grabbed the plate and put it up, high out of her reach. Abby started to 'fake' cry, and she stomped her foot. "Abigail, we are having pizza for dinner," Gibbs turned the toddler to face him, and got down on one knee with his hands on her arms, "the cookies are for after dinner..." Abby interrupted with a "But... I w-want dem nooow" Abby whined. "Gibbs frowned "Now Abigail, if you continue to act like this, you will get no cookies and end up going to bed with a sore bottom. Now I know you don't want that, do you?" The tot shook her head and hugged her father around the neck, "N-no daddy, but, c-can I still have a c-cookie after dinner?"

"Gibbs had to chuckle and he kissed her on the forehead "Of course my little monkey, if you behave yourself." Gibbs stood up, bringing the tyke up into his arms as he did. Jethro carried the little girl into the other room and set her down, in her booster seat, on one of the chairs at the little table. Jenny cut up some of the pizza and placed it on the child's plate, as Tony grabbed his second slice already. Gibbs reached over and ruffled the boy's hair with a chuckle, "Slow down, son." Tony stared at his father, mid bite, "What? Dad I am a growing boy." The young boy went over to sit back on the couch with, Kate. "Son, did you find a suitable movie?"

"The hazel eyed boy nodded "Sure did dad, how does Casino, sound?" Gibbs frowned and walked towards his son, who held his hands up "Whoa hold on! I was totally kidding, dad. As you can see on the T.V. I already have, The Incredibles II cued up." Gibbs looked at the television and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the animated film on the TV. The family of five and Ducky settled in to watch the movie.

"Later on the credits rolled across the screen and Jenny lifted a sleeping four year old up into her arms and handed her to her husband. "Come on kids, it's time for bed, teeth brushed, pjs, then bed, come on." The red head stated, helping her daughter up, "Ducky you still want to stay?" The woman asked. The older gentleman put on his hat and shook his head "No Jennifer, I best be getting home, now that you are home and Caitlin looks as though she is feeling much better. Call me in the morning on how the young child is feeling." As Jenny said she that she would, the grandfather figure walked out to the driveway to his Morgan. As the older man drove away, Jenny shut and locked the door and proceeded to help Kate up the stairs, following Jethro, who was carrying Abby and Tony who was following Jenny.

"Jenny had helped Kate get into the bathroom and as she brushed her teeth, Jenny got the child some more Tylenol. After the child took the medicine, Jenny helped her to her room, which the two girls share, and helped her with her pajamas on. Gibbs was setting Abby on her bed, as Kate climbed in to hers. Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead as Jenny kissed Kate's forehead, then the parents swapped kids. As Gibbs kissed Kate's forehead "Come and get us if you need us." Gibbs took Jenny's hand, and he flipped the light on and switched the nightlight on. The pair left the girls room, shutting the door halfway, then walked across the hall and into Tony's room. Tony had his pajamas on and was crawling into bed, "Brush your teeth, son?" Tony nodded as his parents walked over "Yes, sir." Both of his parents kissed him on the head. "Sleep tight, sweetie." The pair of adults walked over flipping the light off and shutting the door.

"Gibbs grinned and kissed his wife on the lips and the woman reached down and rubbed the front of his pajama pants, causing the man to groan. The former gunnery sergeant picked up, Jenny, so she was facing him, "God I missed you, babygirl." Gibbs kissed her again and carried her into their bedroom, kicking the door closed, behind them.

The next morning the gunny had the kids dressed and all three of the children were in the kitchen, awaiting the pancakes their father was making. The table was moved back into the kitchen, along with the chairs. Kate was feeling much better, after hitting her head the night before. Jenny walked into the room, dressed in jeans and a collared shirt. "Mornin' Jethro." Jenny kissed each of the kids on the head. "Mornin' hun, thought you needed a little extra sleep this morning," Gibbs winked at his wife, causing Jenny to blush. Gibbs set the pancakes in front of his wife, and in front of his two older children. Then he proceeded to cut up Abby's pancakes, and place them in front of her. Gibbs sat down with coffee and started to read the newspaper.

After breakfast, Jenny helped Gibbs clean up and then the pair of adults, helped the kids into the car. Jenny got in the passenger seat and Gibbs got in the driver seat, after buckling Abby into her car seat. Gibbs made his way to NCIS, since it was summer vacation, and Gibbs and Jenny had to work. Since a lot of the younger agents have children, NCIS, have a building next to headquarters that children can hang out at, with a few people on duty to watch the kids, of all ages.

Gibbs parked the car and opened Abby's door, and Jenny opened the other door, the two older kids smiled, and exited the vehicle and ran to the door. Gibbs helped Abby out of her car seat and lifted her up, then he took his wife's hand, and walked to the entrance of the building.

Once inside the building, Gibbs set the tot down, and she squealed shouting "Timmy!" "Abby!" A little brown haired boy around the same age as Abby ran over, as Abby ran to meet him, they met in the middle and hugged, happily. Jethro's two eldest children were off somewhere with the other kids there age. Gibbs and Jenny bent down and kissed Abby's head, and Gibbs ruffled Tim's hair. "Behave today, Abs." Gibbs smiled kissing Abby's cheek. The older man stood up and took his wife's hand, and the pair walked out of the building and into headquarters.


End file.
